


【All嘉】Dye with you（abo） (3)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7





	【All嘉】Dye with you（abo） (3)

7.

隔天早上林在范是被電話聲給吵醒的。

“這一大早的到底是誰…”林在范揉著因宿醉而發疼的太陽穴。

“您好，請問是林在范先生嗎？”電話另一頭傳來的是個女聲。

“嗯。”

“是這樣的，我是YG集團的秘書，之前談好的赴會時間與地點因為我們老闆有事，所以臨時要做更動。”

“更動？”

“我們老闆說希望今晚能在G7酒吧的7號包廂會面，也希望您能帶王先生到場。”

“這…”林在范想了一下，今晚的確沒什麼事，但為甚麼要把…

“原本不是只有我要去嗎？王先生為什麼也要到場？”

“這是我們老闆吩咐的，說不帶去的話，這次的協約就免談了。”

林在范其實很想拒絕，但偏偏這次的協約若談不成的話，公司將會直接虧損，估計要裁掉三分之一的員工。再說之前跟YG集團一直談不成合作，所以當王爸爸聽到林在范成功談到的時候可是高興的不得了，可不能讓爸(?)失望啊…

“知道了。”掛掉電話之後，林在范有種不祥的預感。

8.

“這邊請。”酒吧的服務人員帶著林在范跟王嘉爾到約定好的包廂。

“在范哥我第一次來酒吧耶！”王嘉爾好奇的東看西看。

“嗯。”林在范正在猜著等等對方到底會玩甚麼把戲。

“哼，性冷淡！”王嘉爾看林在范根本就不在乎他，不小心就把內心隱藏的話給說出來了。

“什麼？”林在范低頭看向王嘉爾。

“沒…”王嘉爾看著林在范深邃的眼神，覺得好像有點怪怪的。

“你之後就知道了…”林在范抓著王嘉爾軟嫩又白皙的後頸，壓低聲音在王嘉爾的耳邊講。

看著王嘉爾的臉逐漸變紅，林在范知道，他對自己一定也有些感覺。

“林先生這樣不太好吧。”金有謙從門口走了進來。

“你… 你好。”王嘉爾移動到離林在范遠一點的位置。

“王先生吧？果真名不虛傳… 叫我有謙就好。”金有謙坐在林在范跟王嘉爾的對面。

“金先生想要甚麼當條件？”林在范很清楚，這種協約當然不可能都只對自己這方有利…

“果真是直接啊林先生… 想必您都看過內容了吧，這份條約似乎對我方沒有太大的利益呢…”金有謙這話明明是在對林在范說，但眼神卻是赤裸裸地盯著王嘉爾。

不得不說，自從那次在朴珍榮的宴會上遠遠見到王嘉爾時，金有謙就已經知道自己只要他了，只可惜那天都還沒有好好認識到他。現在近看，似乎對面的人又更可口了呢。

“我希望王先生能過來陪我一晚。”金有謙笑著看對面兩人的反應。

“嘉嘉，我們走。”林在范起身就要拉著王嘉爾走。

“林先生太激動了吧？我說的可是王先生呢…。”林在范看向已經被金有謙那邊的人堵住的門口，可惡，真的不應該答應來這的…

“我…”王嘉爾有些不知所措，他知道這次的協約很重要，但到底是甘他什麼事啊…

“不如這樣，我們先喝一杯，還可以再談談條件。”說完，門口就有人送了三個酒杯跟一瓶威士忌過來。

林在范看著各自放在桌前的杯子，等待服務生把酒都倒完後，逕自拿了王嘉爾眼前的那杯一口乾，只不過，他漏看了金有謙微揚的嘴角。

王嘉爾只好拿起林在范眼前的那杯喝下，其實他真的沒什麼喝酒，所以對這種刺喉的烈酒很不習慣。

金有謙看著眼前的人臉都要皺成一團，不禁笑了出來。

“王先生就不用勉強了，不想喝完也沒關係。”

“謝謝金先生…”不知是酒還是感受到金有謙對自己的關心，王嘉爾的臉又更紅了。

“我說過了，叫我有謙。”金有謙看著眼前的人，還是希望兩人的關係能再更接近一點。

“謝謝有…有謙…”

“嘉嘉… 我去個廁所… 你要等我…”林在范過沒多久就抱著肚子，看起來很痛苦地跑往廁所了。

林在范沒想到自己是聰明反被聰明誤，金有謙知道林在范一定會起疑，所以刻意在要給王嘉爾的杯口下了點腹瀉藥，至於林在范眼前的那杯…

“熱…”王嘉爾攤坐在沙發上。

金有謙起身走向的王嘉爾的旁邊。

“哥哥你怎麼了，不舒服嗎？”如果沒看到金有謙的動作跟臉上的笑容，一般人一定都會認為金有謙只是個關心哥哥的好弟弟。

金有謙揮了揮手叫手下都擋在門口，不要讓任何人進來，順便鎖上門。這時空氣中正瀰漫著Alpha的菸草味，沒錯，金有謙有著與他的奶音完全不搭的菸草味。

“哥哥我來幫你吧…”金有謙伸手向前想要解開王嘉爾胸口的釦子，這時卻突然聽到門口傳來一陣騷動。

林在范終於上完了廁所後，覺得金有謙一定不會乖乖就坐在那裏看著王嘉爾，他一定會… 林在范想到這便衝了過去，幾乎要殺紅了眼，即使門口所有的手下全都圍上去打林在范，最終卻都還是只有倒地的下場，而信息素也因腎上腺瘋狂爆發，開始打架後也就馬上跟著爆發出了Alpha極具攻擊性的薄荷味。

“嘉嘉！”林在范在門口大喊，Alpha看到門是鎖著的，心急之下便直接踹開了門。

“在范哥…”林在范進去後看到的就是王嘉爾躺在金有謙的胸膛上，而金有謙的手正摸在王嘉爾的胸上，回過頭對他挑釁的笑著。

“金有謙你放開！”林在范衝上前，直接就是一拳。

金有謙放開了王嘉爾，用手抹了下自己嘴角上的血。

“哈，林先生就這點能耐啊？有好料的也不分享一下，不過，他也還沒分化吧？等他分化了記得通知我一聲啊！”

林在范看著眼前這麼欠揍的人真的很想衝上前再多揍他幾拳，只不過看到了沙發上人看起來很不舒服的王嘉爾… 算了，這次就先勉強饒過他吧。

林在范趕緊背走王嘉爾，直接開車回自己家。


End file.
